Unexpected
by CDsOnTheWall
Summary: When Austin accidentally leaks out Ally's crush, who will be there to fix it all up? Dally FLUFF! ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Hi guys. If you're reading this, I must've finished Miami Heat, or am finishing it. I'm hoping you guys like this because I am a Dally fan. A simple one-shot. That's it. Bye guys!**

**Disclaimer: In another life, maybe, but in this life I do not own Austin and Ally.**

I felt a tear slide down my face as I re-watched the interview. I couldn't believe what Austin said about me. I wiped the tear as I walked back to my music room, ignoring Trish's calls to come back. Once inside, I let my body hit the red couch in the corner, not bothering to kick off some books and papers. Whatever Austin _thought _he was doing, wasn't at all what he _should've _done.

"_**That's hilarious, Austin!" She said, gulping down another shot of coffee. Austin chuckled with his leg crossed on his other. I could tell he was fighting the urge to kick his shoes off and put his feet on the coffee table. **_

"_**So, do you have any lucky ladies in your life?" **_

_**The question seemed to linger as fans and Helen waited anxiously to hear what he had to say.**_

"_**No… But, I know why." He answered slowly. Helen looked perplexed.**_

"_**For what reason?" She begged. **_

"_**She likes someone else. My best friend." The whole crowd broke into "Aw's" and "Ooh's". I could feel some sweat pouring down my head.**_

"_**Someone likes me?" Dez asked, as confused as Helen. Trish knew, and she must've told Austin. I can't believe her.**_

"_**Her name's Ally. My songwriter. She really likes my best friend, Dez. I'm happy for them." Austin seemed as on edge as I was, knowing he shouldn't have even said a thing. And he shouldn't have. **_

My tears turned into bawling, and my own head was burning from all the tears it would make. Soon enough, none came. I began to breathe heavily. Crying helped, but I couldn't even anymore. I could hear someone enter, but they didn't acknowledge me. I stayed silent as I heard the piano being tuned. My face turned red as I noticed who was playing. _Dez._

_**While everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it I'm not in it to win it and there's a thousand ways you can skin it My feet have been on the floor, flat like an idle singer **_

_**Remember winger, I digress, I confess you are the best thing in my life  
**_

_**But I'm afraid when I hear stories 'bout a husband and wife There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee, but you are the greatest thing about me  
**_

_**If it's love And we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better If it's love And we're two birds of a feather then the rest is just whatever  
**_

_**And if I'm addicted to loving you and you're addicted to my love too We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together Love, love, got to have something to keep us together **_

_**Love, love, that's enough for me  
**_

_**Took a loan on a house I own, can't be a queen bee without a bee-throne I wanna buy you everything except cologne 'cause it's poison **_

_**We can travel to Spain where the rain falls mainly on the plain side and sing 'Cause it is we can laugh, we can sing, have ten kids and give them everything  
**_

_**Hold our cell phones up in the air and just be glad that we made it here alive On a spinning ball in the middle of space, I love you from your toes to your face  
**_

_**If it's love And we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better If it's love And we're two birds of a feather then the rest is just whatever  
**_

_**And if I'm addicted to loving you and you're addicted to my love too We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together Love, love, got to have something to keep us together **_

_**Love, love, that's enough for me  
**_

_**You can move in, I won't ask where you've been 'Cause everybody has a past When we're older we'll do it all over Again  
**_

_**When everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it I'm not in it to win it, I'm in it for you  
**_

_**If it's love And we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whatever Then the rest is just whatever If it's love and we decide that it's forever, no one else could do it better  
**_

_**And if I'm addicted to loving you and you're addicted to my love too We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together Love, love, got to have something to keep us together **_

_**Love, love, got to have something to keep us together  
**_

_**Love, love, that's enough for me**_

I got up, looking at Dez. He wouldn't look at me, but he definitely was thinking. I walked over to him, sitting on the piano bench. "That was amazing." I said smiling. He turned to me. "Oh, shut up." We giggled, and ended up kissing the whole evening. Thanks, Austin. No sarcasm.

**A/N: Did you like it? I did. Buh-bye!**


End file.
